


Narcissism at its Finest

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: Bro and Dirk meet in the new world. Dirk confronts Bro and they end up having sex, much to Dirk's deep shame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that started out from a prompt on my NSFW tumblr blog. I'm collaborating with :http://ask-the-asshole-robot-aka-hal.tumblr.com/ (they aren't on AO3, so I'll be posting updates here for the both of us.

Dirk stands in an empty bedroom with his alternate self. He pushed the asshole in here to shield Dave, after their conversation just before the final battle, he never wanted to harm Dave again, in any way. He stands there, staring at his own extremely muscular form in a tight white polo shirt and skin tight slacks that leave nothing to the imagination. He tries not to think of how hot the man, a version of himself, is. It’s fucked up on so many levels he can’t even stand it. And the buff male is just standing there, smirking like the biggest prick that ever lived. The alpha Dirk takes a deep breath, summoning the courage to face himself. “Stay away from Dave. I don’t know everything that you put him through, but I know it was enough to scar him. You are an asshole who has no problem picking on those weaker than you and you convince yourself that it is for their best interest, but we both know it’s some ridiculous fucking control complex you have. You want people to match the perfect image in your head, you think that by putting them through some fucking ‘tests’ or ‘training’ that they will reach their potential. The truth is, you don’t give a shit about them, only your fantasy of them.” The bigger male looks like he’s about to speak, but Dirk doesn’t give him a chance. “Don’t you dare fucking deny it. I’m you, we are alternate versions of each other thrown together in the same space for god-fucking-knows what reason. I know the truth about you and your rationale, whatever you did to Dave wasn’t to ‘toughen him up’ or whatever fucking excuse you’ve rationalized in your head, it’s because you wanted a sparring partner who looked like you. You wanted to fight yourself, so you completely pushed the fact out of your stupid fucking mind that Dave is his own person, simply so you could fulfill a fantasy built on by your own self-hatred.”

Bro just stood there listening to everything, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. “That’s some grade A introspection there asshole, but you do realize that you’ve just demonstrated that we think nearly, if not exactly, alike.”

“That’s the point dickwad and you know it, only, I’m better than you. I recognized my bullshit and am trying to change.”

“Whatever,” The broader male took off his shirt and Dirk fought hard not to allow himself the sheer indulgence of gazing upon the sculpted body, unlike anything he had ever achieved, being a scrawny guy himself. Bro’s smirk only widened and he gave a soft, condescending chuckle. “Your narcissism is showing asshole. See, I’ve always wondered how I appear in bed, I’m sure you have too, as, by your own admittance, we are essentially the same person. You’ve always wanted to get fucked by yourself, admit it, partly to see how good you are in bed, partly because you find yourself attractive.”

Dirk was about to argue, but Bro was standing chest to chest with him, taking the smaller’s hands and placing it on his muscular pectorals. Dirk blushed deeply, it was kind of hot. Glaring at his counter-part who was still fucking smirking he tried to pull his hands away only to feel a hand on his junk, rubbing him through his clothes. He groaned, giving into his most fucked up desires and sucking on Bro’s neck, rolling the already hardened nipples with his fingers. “Fuck,” Bro groaned in his ear, only making him moan back.

This is so wrong. The larger male strips the god tier outfit off the smaller, whistling at the erect and leaking cock. “I’ve always wanted to suck my own dick,” he winks at the pant-less male and a whole new wave of self-loathing floods the younger’s veins. That is, until the older engulfs the weeping dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. The Bro’s mouth is scorching hot and slick, and when he takes all of Dirk’s member into his mouth, and the head hits the back of Bro’s throat, Dirk goes weak at the knees. This is so fucked up, this is so fucked up, this is so fucked up. Bro pulls back with a pop, massaging the dick while he dips his head lower, taking both of Dirk’s balls into his mouth and sucking as hard as he can.

“Ah! Ffff-uck. Oh god.” Dirk’s head tipped back, completely lost in the sheer ecstasy of Bro’s talents. The exclamation set off a flood of arousal in Bro, he roughly pushed Dirk against the bed, unbuttoning his own pants and grinding his hard-on against Dirk’s ass, making the smaller male whimper. The one above smiled deviously and ripped the shirt off the one below him, so that Dirk would be fully exposed and vulnerable, just how they both liked it. He draped his massive form over Dirk, grinding against him.

“You know, I can stop.” A teasing question from the biggest jerk in the universe and Dirk played right into his hand.

“N-no, I…fuck, I want this.”

“Thought so.” The bigger male stripped down, removing every last stitch of clothing and pulling the lube from his pants. He coated two fingers in the sticky substance before thrusting them into Dirk, scissoring immediately, making the younger squirm. Bro leaned down, biting Dirk’s neck, making him cry out and grind against Bro’s fingers. Soon Bro was finger fucking him so fast that it appeared as though Dirk would finish before the truly began. Bro could recognize the precipice of orgasm though, and promptly removed stimulation, holding Dirk’s hips firm so he couldn’t buck or gain relief from the friction of the sheets.  He puffed hot breath against the smaller’s ear, making him keen and desperately try to wriggle free of Bro’s iron grip.

Dirk whined as he was forced to wait for what felt like hours, orgasm no longer within sight and a frustrated sob escaped him. That is, until Bro plunged into him, filling him more than Dirk thought possible. He was split so far, for a brief moment he thought he might break. Bro pushed his head into the blankets, pinning him and making it difficult to breathe, only when he felt like he was about to pass out did Bro pulled him up by his head and the sweet nectar of air mixed with his oversensitive body, making him shudder and climax onto the sheets.

Bro wasn’t even close to done. After Dirk rode through his first orgasm, Bro picked him up, bouncing him on his cock. Dirk was little more than a ragdoll to be manipulated, purely at the whim of his stronger self. Bro slapped his ass a few times for good measure, making Dirk sob into another orgasm. Bro cupped his hand over Dirk’s dick, collecting the semen this time, bringing it up to Dirk’s mouth, “Eat your mess.” Dirk sucked the fluid from Bro’s fingers, moaning all the while. When Bro decided that his younger self wasn’t moving fast enough he started fucking his mouth with the soiled fingers, Dirk groaned. “You’re a whiny little whore.” Bro reached around, massaging Dirk’s balls as the he felt his alternate self writhe in his lap. Picking Dirk up he slammed him onto a nearby desk, scratching him and fucking him as fast and as hard as his hips would allow. Dirk’s voice had left him, nothing but a blank lust-filled expression, drool pooling onto the table, and a few broken noises existed now. Bro finally came inside him, filling him up. “How does it feel to be filled with your own cum?” Dirk whined, shaking through a dry orgasm. “That’s what I thought.”

Bro pulled out, grabbing his discarded shirt he cleaned himself off. He gazed at Dirk, considering taking a photo with his phone, but deciding against it. He scooped Dirk up, placed him on the bed, licked the drying cum off his other self’s stomach before throwing a blanket over both of them and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk slowly drifted into the clarity of morning, the rays illuminating his actions from the previous night, but his eyes were still closed in ignorance. He felt a warm form near him, still coming down from the blissful high of his dream involving Jake and a gun in his mouth, his mind was convinced it was person he so longed for. He unseeingly draped his arm across the body, eyes immediately flying open, it wasn’t Jake. The massive form rolled over, a confident grin across a face that Dirk would prefer didn’t exist. “Last night was fun,” it says and a large hand caresses his chin, Dirk flinches away. Getting out of bed, searching for his clothes so he can get the fuck back to his room, no one needs to know how he spent his night. “We should do that again…don’t talk about it with the others though.” Dirk eyed his alternate self with surprise. “Normally, I’m not one to feel shame about my sexual preferences, but I must admit, this is odd even for me. Next time it’s probably best to do it here too. No one’s in the area, no one will hear us.”

“There won’t be a next time. This was more fucked up than I ever thought I was capable of.”

“You enjoyed it, moaning like a bitch the entire time.”

Dirk felt himself flood with rage, taking a nearby sword that both was and wasn’t his, he held it to his other’s throat. “I didn’t fucking enjoy it.” A lie, an utter lie, but if he says it enough, he’ll believe it right? “I will _never_ do that with you ever again. I’m better than that. Better than this mutual ego stroking and narcissistic fuckery – don’t you dare laugh. I will be better than you, I AM better than you. I won’t be dragged into the hell you made for yourself and Dave. I won’t replace Dave’s spot as your toy to mess with and mentally destroy for your own gratification. Fuck you.”

Dirk threw on the rest of his clothes and headed for the door when a voice cleared behind him, “I never did that to Dave. Ever.”

Dirk glowered at him.

“You can call me whatever the fuck you want, you can believe you’re better than me. I don’t have a fuck to give for your thoughts, but I won’t have something attributed to me that I didn’t do. Especially when I find it disgusting myself.”

Dirk didn’t answer, choosing instead to leave the room. He ran as quietly as possible to his quarters, immediately stripping and showering in the hottest water he could stand, scrubbing his skin until he was sure all traces of his shame were gone. So fucked up. He didn’t enjoy it. He didn’t. _He did._

Later that day, when he was presentable, he joined the others for lunch. His coveted spot next to Jake was available and he, as nonchalantly as possible, raced for it. The food was already laid out and the activities from his night (not that he was thinking about it), left him famished. _He didn’t love it; he didn’t climax quickly._ He loaded up his plate and talked to Jake about everything imaginable. This new world, what they liked about it, what they hoped to achieve from it, what they hoped to learn and do and become. Maybe it was only wishful thinking, but Dirk felt a bond strengthen between them, an actual tug at his chest. And when Jake had a bit of whip cream from his waffles left on his lip, Dirk moved, without thinking, to wipe it away with his thumb and lick the cream off. Jake’s flinch when Dirk touched him was noticed, but unheeded (he can be a bit of jumpy guy); the disgust on his face when Dirk licked his thumb however, THAT was a pierce through the heart. Jake excused himself quickly after, not saying a word to Dirk before he muttered something to Aradia and was gone. _He didn’t love the way Bro’s mouth felt on him._

 _He didn’t love the way Bro manhandled him._ Deflated, Dirk locked himself in his room, humiliated more than anything. _He didn’t love having his face forced into the bed, the feeling of dizziness mixed with arousal didn’t cause one of the best orgasms of his life._ He laid on his bed, unable to concentrate on anything. His mind wandered to the night before, the sensations, the satisfaction. _He didn’t love being filled with cum._ Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the memories, he was better than that.

 Jake was sometimes hard to read, all Dirk had to do was try again. Crawling back to his asshole-other-self was not the way to solve his problem. He would apologize to Jake tomorrow, tell him that he had no right to invade his space. Or would it be better to leave Jake alone? Jake liked solitude after something went wrong. Dirk always insisted on “solving the issue,” isn’t that what he would be doing by going to Jake tomorrow? Perhaps waiting for Jake to come to him would be better. Yes….yes he should wait.

With that decision made, Dirk forced himself to focus on something else, ignoring the thoughts in the back of his head. _It felt so good. He was so powerful. Forced to obey his whims. Exhilarating._ No, he won’t get Jake…he may never get Jake though. He already fucked up once, and today showed that Jake isn’t interested in having that level of intimacy back, or at the very least, not with him. Friends, that’s what he should focus on. Yes, romance may never come, so then…he’s free to explore other romantic options right? This thought concluded as he found himself in front of Bro’s door, the bigger male leaning against the frame, with that same. Fucking. Smirk.

“I’m taking pictures and video this time, in case you chicken out again.” Dirk nodded in assent and stepped into the room. The door shut and locked, Bro told him to strip while he set things up, in the bathroom. Dirk did as he’s told and sat on the bed, seriously considering absconding the fuck out of there. What was he thinking? However, when Bro stepped back into the bedroom and took off his own clothes, Dirk’s mind was too clouded by lust to care. Rather than ordering him, or guiding him, Bro picked Dirk up, carrying him over his shoulder to the bathroom where he’s submerged in a very large bathtub. “Want you clean before I fuck you.” The caviler tone was almost enough for Dirk to walk out at that moment, but the groan Bro let out when he eased himself into the water made Dirk’s dick twitch. He sat there, unsure what to do when he was asked a question. “What made you come back?”

Should he say anything, this guy would probably use it against him. At the same time, it’s him, he could probably guess what Dirk is thinking. Dirk mouth is dry when he answered, “Something happened with Jake that….”

“Shattered the fantasy?”

Dirk was surprised, he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Sucks when that happens.” Bro picked up a remote on the edge of the tub, clicking on the camera in the corner of the room. “You came here to feel better? Or forget?”

“Both.” This time the look on Bro’s face sent shivers down Dirk’s spine.

“Let’s get started then.” Bro glided over to Dirk’s end of the tub, a rough kiss and huge hands roaming his body, feeling him up. A whine escaped Dirk, “Shhh, you’ll forget soon.” His body was washed with an astonishing amount of care, no scratching, or smacking, the tension in his back started to relax, as did his mind.

Bro must have deemed him ready, because he disappeared under the water, and Dirk could feel the hot mouth on his cock and the talented tongue massaging his shaft. His head tilted back and it didn’t take long for him to come. An afterthought in his orgasmic haze floated by as he wondered how the man managed to hold his breath for so long. He tasted himself as Bro fed him his own seed with another harsh kiss.

With Dirk sufficiently limp and relaxed, Bro used the remote to direct the cameras toward the shower, getting two angles as he forced Dirk to his knees and fucked his face open, pulling back every so often to slap him, sometimes with his hand, sometimes with his dick, just for the extra bit of humiliation. Dirk wasn’t as vocal tonight, more focused on losing himself. Every time his mind wandered to his fuck ups, he would say something self-deprecating, resulting in a slap or hard thrust from Bro. It wasn’t until Bro unloaded onto his face for the second time, that the thoughts finally left him. Bro forced him under the now chilly flow of water to clean him and then lifted him up, pointed toward the camera and whispered in his ear “I’ve only just begun.” Dirk came instantly.


End file.
